megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:The Doctor of Tardis/Dziennik Pasterza
Wpis otrzymał nagrodę bloga marca 2017. ---- UWAGA!'' Opisywana historia, dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest jej kanoniczną wersją... powoływanie się na nią, lub/też opisywanie jej w prawdziwych artykułach będzie surowo karane...' '''19 kwiecień 1224 Witajcie, zwem się ja Abaj, razem ze żoną moją Alesją oraz Ochir, córką naszą, mieszkamy około 25 kilometrów drogi od Tiumeńa, największego miasta w odległości 300 kilometrów. Pech chciał niestety, że plotki prawdą się okazały... ZŁOTA HORDA nadeszła, niszcząc wszystko czego się dotknie. A na czele jej stoi okrutny Batu, podwładny najpotężniejszego Kagana Mongołów, który rezyduje w Karakorum... oboje synami diabelskimi zwać się mogą. Nie mamy pojęcia co robić, wczoraj zaledwie widzieliśmy oddział złożony z 20 zbrojnych ludzi przechodzący nie dalej od nas, jak 300 metrów zaledwię... martwimy się że w końcu i do naszego gospodarstwa zawitają, a bóg mój pan nie chce nawet wiedzieć, co by oni nam wtedy zrobili. Zapewnę drzwi zabarykaduję, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa może one choć na chwilę, zatrzymają tych synów diabła... 22 kwiecień 1224 KONIEC NASTAŁ.... wczoraj żołnierzy pięciu z herbem Batu-chana, wtargnęło do chatki naszej, porywając córę moją i żonę. Pan Bóg sam nie wie, co oni jej tam robili, wiem jednak że w końcu porzucili ją 15 kilometrów od gospodarstwa mojego. Szczęść panie, że odnaleść mi się udało (żonę) zanim z wyziębienia by ona tam szczęzła... teraz pewne jest jedno, uciekać w popłochu na zachód musimy, bo obawiam się ja, że za drugim razem to i mnie, i żonę moją zabiją niczym zwierzęta... zamartwiam się jednak o córę moją Ochir, zapewnę zostanie oddana w niewolę samemu Batu-chanowi, niczym parszywa niewolnica... nie mogę lecz nic zrobić, gdybym tam poszedł, zestrzelili by mnie szybciej niż ja jelenie ubijam... nadzieję mam że Ochir, moja już 13 dziewczynka poradzi sobię w ich diabelskim obozie, a przy najbliższej okazji ucieknie... 27 kwiecień 1224 Dostaliśmy się wreszcie do Tiumenia, chociaż i tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie, niedalej niż godzinę temu widzieć mi było dane, jak na oczach wszystkch chłopiec kradnie sakiewkę strażnikowi... musimy uciekać dalej na zachód, Tiumeń jest obecnie w stanie gotowości na atak Batu-chana i czekać tylko trzeba, aż część obrońców zbuntuje się przeciwko kapitanowi swojemu... mam nadzieję że nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, prawdopodobnie przenocujemy tutaj 3-4 dni i wyruszymy dalej na zachód... 2 maj 1224 Razem z żoną moją, postanowiliśmy wynieść się z tego cholernego miasta, a ruszymy dalej na zachód, w kierunku miasta "Perm". 24 maj 1224 Okropne wiadomości do nas dotarły... nocując w gospodzie, będąć gdzieś w połowie drogi do Permu, wieści do nas doszły, że Batu-chan i jego armia diabelska zdobyły Tiumen, a ten wyznaczny został na nową stolicę tej hordy diabelskiej... mamy nadzieję tylko, że będziemy szli wystarczająco szybko, by dojśc do Permu zanim zrobi to Chan Mongolski... 14 sierpień 1224 '' Szczęść Boże, że dotarliśmy do Permu przed Hordami Mongolskimi, karczmarz wyjawił nam, iż Batu-chan postanowił na razie nie podbijać Permu, a celem jego zostanie Iłchanat który też zresztą mongolski jest... ''5 listopad 1224 Batu-chanowi się udało, odebrał wielkie połacie terenu Iłchanatowi, dlatego też kraj jego około 3 krotnie większy jest, niż tydzień temu jeszcze, a na stolicę nową Batu wyznaczył miasto Aktobe, które Iłchanatowi odebrał... obawiam się że jego kolejnym celem hordy, właśnie Perm się stanie, w którym mieszkam od miesięca ponad... myślę że ponownie będziemy musieli uchodzić na zachód, tym razem prawdopodobnie aż do Nowogrodu... 2 styczeń 1225 To koniec... jestem w połowie drogi do Nowogrodu, lecz dalej nie pójdę, a to ze względu na żonę moją, która nie dalej niż 2 dni temu, szczezła na amen... poszukam być może gospody jakiejś, by zebrać wszystkie moje myśli do kupy... 4 styczeń 1225 Chwilowo'' zamieszkałem ja w miasteczku, Jarosławem zwanym. Nie jest to może szczyt archiektury, ale mają przynajmniej gospodę niewielką, tudzież zwiążę wszystkie myśli me w całość, i zadecyduję co dalej robić... '9 styczeń 1225' Uciekać muszę z tej wioski do diabła należącej, ludzie tutejsi nie wyznają żadnej ze znanych mnie wierzeń, tylko diabła szatańskiego, Perunem zwanego wysławiają pode niebiosa... mimo wszystko, udać się postanowiłem na zachód, tam może zacznę życie od nowa... '8 wrzesień 1225' Dotarłam dnia dzisiejszego, do miasta zwango Twerem, znajduje się on już w państwie Nowogrodzkim, więc myślę że w mieście tym osiądę na nieco dłużej... '18 listopad 1225' Dnia dziesiejszego, wędrując po placu głównym we Twerze, spotkałem pewną dziewczynę... myślałem że po śmierci żony mojej Alesji, nigdy już nikogo nie będę w stanie pokochać... okazało się to jednak nie prawdą, bo Katerina, mieszkanka Tweru, niezwykle piękną, zgrabną, młodą i co najważniejsze mądrą kobietą się okazała... spotkać się w piątek, za 3 dni o 17 godzinie postanowiliśmy, w jej domu... '21 listopad 1225' Wróciłem właśnie z domu Kateriny i powiedzieć muszę, że na nowo kogoś pokochałem, jest ona bez zwątpienia kobietą odpowiednią dla mnie...... coś mi jednak w tym wszystki nie pasuje, Katerina przez cały czas jaki u niej spędziłem, nie chciała wpuścić mnie do piwnicy. Oprowadziła mnie po całym domu... wyłączając z tego piwnicę... być może na starość Bóg pokarał mnie przywidzeniami, ale coś tutaj nie pasuje... '(Fragmety między latami 1226-1230 są nieczytelne/nieprzetłumaczone)' '24 luty 1231' Jako że na wojaczce się nie znam, to do armii głównej Sarkelu się nie zaciągnąłem. Myślę jednak że walczyć partyzancko potrafię, dlatego nękać wrogie armie będe z ukrycia... '4 kwiecień 1231' Po...post...postrzelono mnie... nie mam pojęcia ile zd..zdołam jeszcze pociągnąć.... mam jednak nadzieję, że moja córka Ochir, poradziła sobię.... ' Transkrybcja na język polski: Biskup Konrad Małopolski''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach